


A Kiss for Luck (and Other Reasons)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi needles Iruka for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Luck (and Other Reasons)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/gifts).



> For txilar's birthday! Happy belated, my friend! There is also some Kakashi/Genma (nothing srs).

Iruka didn't tense when he realized that Kakashi-san was once again in his line for the missions' desk. It wouldn't make sense to do that anyway; his rank in the missions' room dictated that he had responsibility for assigning tasks to all the higher-ranked ninja, apart from those that were S-Rank. Of _course_ Kakashi would end up in his line. Besides, Iruka was trained well enough to not betray strong emotions. It's just that Kakashi-san's attention made him feel on edge, caused his skin to warm and his speech to falter. It could happen to anyone, really. Kakashi-san had a way of looking at people as if he had spent quite some time assessing their worth. When he trained that exposed eye on Iruka's face, it took all of Iruka's carefully cultivated imperturbability to simply sit still and offer a mild smile.

Additionally, Kakashi-san had taken to _teasing_. The part of Iruka that was still a rambunctious child was aching to tease back, to mock and prank the other shinobi; but he was an adult now, with responsibilities and an image to uphold.

Still, he couldn't fight a wave of anticipatory excitement once he'd realized Kakashi was now just a single person away, and he focused on smiling as he exhorted that person to do their best on the assigned mission. As they moved away, Kakashi stood there for a moment, gazing down at Iruka with the same self-indulgent contemplation a cat had when toying with a rodent.

"Hello Kakashi-san," Iruka said, firm and pleasant. He took up the scroll he had set aside since he'd arranged his area of the desk earlier in the afternoon, and held it out. "Here is your mission. Please do your best, and return home safely."

Kakashi took the scroll and pulled it open a little, peering at the first line. Iruka didn't frown at him, even though he wasn't supposed to read the scroll right there. Iruka had discovered that the more cross he seemed with Kakashi, the more delighted Kakashi became.

"Iruka-sensei," he said, dragging his way through Iruka's name lazily. "This B-Class looks _risky_ , doesn't it?"

"It seems that way." Iruka held his smile. If he told Kakashi to move out of the way and allow someone else to take a scroll, Kakashi would find some way to whittle away at least another hour of his time, and Iruka would be flustered and dazed for the rest of his session at the desk. "But as a strong and well-trained Konoha shinobi, I am confident in your ability to complete this task."

"Your words reassure me, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, his exposed eye twinkling even as he adopted a tone so solemn it was almost mournful, "but I do believe that I require a kiss from you… for luck."

The first time he had said something like that, Iruka had just blinked at him for a few beats, because he hadn't been sure how to respond. To be exact, exactly two options had sprung to his mind at the moment. One had been to give a very prim and sharp retort; another choice was to give a sly rejoinder that would throw Kakashi completely off his game. Kakashi twitched his eyebrow and had sauntered away before Iruka could decide what to do.

Now, he allowed his smile to soften, just a little, and said, "Do you? Kakashi-san, you do not need _luck_ with your level of talent and intelligence."

Kakashi sniffed at him, and turned away. " _One day_ ," he intoned in a mock-threat, and Iruka felt a wave of fondness so intense that it scared him, a little.

Iruka couldn't help but call out, "Just not today, Kakashi-san," at Kakashi's back. He regretted it immediately when Kakashi spun around and gave him a very long look. The other people in the missions' room seem to grey out in Iruka's vision.

"Maybe some other time, then, Iruka-sensei," was all he said, tone very quiet and very intense, before he walked out the door. Iruka released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and then looked up at the next person waiting, who thankfully didn't look as if she was interested at all in a kiss from Iruka.

\--

"Now that I'm thinking about it," Kakashi said as Genma dragged him into the filing room located right next to the missions' room, "this might not be such a good idea."

"It's your idea," Genma pointed out, looking around before he found a section of wall not occupied by tall wooden shelves or cabinets. "It's a great idea."

"It might not work," Kakashi pointed out, allowing himself to be stuffed in between a shelf and a cupboard; the surface of the wall was very cool against his back. 

"He'll come in at the right time," Genma said and plucked the ever-present senbon from between his lips. He gave Kakashi a wide grin. "You know his patterns when he's manning the desk, right?"

"Sure I do," Kakashi said. Genma placed both hands on either side of his head, bracing himself. "He tends not to deviate too much from his schedule. He's kind of predictable in that aspect. It's cute."

"See? You got this," Genma said, and grinned at him. "Treat it like a mission."

"Look, you don't have to do this," Kakashi said, eyeing Genma as he leaned close. "Even though you seem really enthusiastic. What would Raidou think, I wonder?"

"He'd think I was being really bad and punish me." Genma winked. "He always has the best punishments."

"I really didn't need to know that," Kakashi said, or he tried to, for at that moment, the door was pushed open and Genma pulled down his mask, pressing their mouths together. Kakashi didn't reflexively break his neck, that would have been a serious setback to the plan, but Kakashi was a better shinobi than that. From behind them, there was sharp noise, a quick inhale of surprise, and then Genma was giving him as much tongue as humanly possible, which was quite a lot. There was a thick silence behind them and Genma pulled away, and placed the senbon back between his lips, at its regular indolent angle. He leaned forward again, and Kakashi wasn't quite sure how he did it, but between two quick licks and another sharp kiss, the senbon was now in Kakashi's mouth with nary a scrape.

Kakashi was impressed. He'd have to learn that.

"And that's another way you can exchange senbon," Genma explained in a low purr, removing the senbon and pulling up Kakashi's mask. "It's really handy, mostly due to the lack of hands."

"Very effective," Kakashi murmured.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Iruka-sensei said from behind them. His tone seemed rather normal, albeit a bit strained. Kakashi couldn't tell if it was discomfort, embarrassment or something else entirely. 

"Oh, hello Iruka-sensei." Genma looked over his shoulder, and some of his hair tickled Kakashi's mask-covered cheek. "I was just showing Kakashi a real neat trick. Wanna give it a try?"

"Some other time." Iruka's dark gaze fixed on Kakashi's face. "I'm sure Kakashi-san will find it helpful on the next mission he gets."

"Maybe," Kakashi said, watching as Iruka remained right where he was and tossed reports into thirteen different niches with practiced flicks of his wrists. That was ridiculously hot, Kakashi found, and Iruka was just _filing_. "I think I need some more practice, though. With someone else. You can volunteer, of course, to help me train."

"Like I said, some other time." Iruka considered them for a long moment and then nodded sharply. "Genma-san, I have a mission for you, when you've finished teaching Kakashi-san your neat trick." He turned and exited the room, closing the door quietly.

"That didn't work," Kakashi said, pouting a little. 

"Ah well," Genma said, sticking his hands into his pockets and ambling off. "I have to go confess to Raidou now. Any more bright ideas to get his attention, you can count on me."

"Thanks, I think," Kakashi said, and Genma gave a bright little laugh and disappeared in a puff of smoke without bothering with the door.

\--

Kakashi-san was returning to Konoha from a grueling mission, but his message had implied that he was very close to being incapacitated, and he was being pursued by a number of missing-nin. Of course, the message had read, in code: _will be at outermost borders around noon or maybe five oclock depending on weather, chakra low, new friends at heels. some help would be nice but maybe not necessary_. Tsunade-sama had spent approximately ten minutes grinding her teeth over the _chakra low_ part of the missive and then sent a small contingent out to assist. Iruka had asked to be a part of that group, for _reasons_ , and Tsunade had waved him along.

It wasn't really that hard to find Kakashi; the howls of his nin-dogs were quite loud. When Iruka and the others arrived, Kakashi-san was slumped against a tree, a tall, thin woman standing over him with a long staff in her hand. She was dressed in a yellow gown, and there were others in similar attire: some of them fending off Kakashi's snarling dogs, and others lying motionless around the clearing, the grass around their bodies burned black.

Iruka didn't hesitate. He hurtled through the air, releasing a barrage of very sharp weaponry in a manner that would have made Tenten quite proud. The woman who had been looming over Kakashi jumped away, and Iruka gathered up Kakashi's limp form in a speedy manner, leaping into the trees and out of the way so that Guy-sensei could deal with the woman and her staff. 

"Come on, Kakashi-san," Iruka said as he found a relatively safe spot and set Kakashi's still body on the ground. He bit his thumb and called for his summons; a small flying squirrel with large black eyes popped into this plane with a puff of smoke.

"Mi-chan, please go get the medi-nin," Iruka said, worrying over Kakashi. He pulled down the mask and cupped his hand over Kakashi's nose and mouth, ignoring for now the attractive normalcy of Kakashi's face. No warm puff of air touched Iruka's palm.

"Yes, Oniisan!" Kanari-mimi chirped and scampered off. Iruka took a deep breath and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He told himself that the next time Kakashi asked for a kiss, he would give him one; there was _going_ to be a next time, he told himself fiercely, even as he helped Kakashi's body to breathe.

He flinched when Kakashi slipped him some tongue.

"You idiot!" Iruka sat back on his heels, the back of one hand pressed to his mouth. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of diminishing battle, the triumphant battle-cries of Guy-sensei, and Kanari-mimi's rustling through the trees as he led the medi-nin to Iruka's position. Kakashi laughed weakly, almost soundlessly. There was a long jagged scar on his jaw, he seemed completely limp and exhausted, and yet his normal eye fixed on Iruka with a mischief that made Iruka's heart feel too big for his chest.

"My lucky day," Kakashi whispered, and Iruka couldn't help it: he kissed him again.

_fin_


End file.
